Une bouteille à la mer
by Kandai
Summary: Les Nombrils. Hantée par son geste, Karine a besoin d'un conseil. Quitte à solliciter une vieille ennemie. Karine, Mélanie. Tome 8.


**Crédits** \- Delaf et Dubuc, les éditions Dupuis.  
**Base** \- Les Nombrils  
**Rating** \- T  
**Avertissements** \- Aucun.  
**Prompt** \- Après les évènements du tome 8, Karine se pose des questions sur les choix qu'elle a faits et si elle doit continuer dans cette voie ou faire machine arrière. Karine se rend compte de l'étrange ressemblance entre ce qu'elle devient et ce que son ancienne ennemie, Mélanie, était et décide de renouer contact avec elle. Beaucoup d'introspection et de angst.

**Chronologie** \- Se situe au milieu du tome 8.

**Note** \- Ce n'est pas une fic à ship mais on peut totalement y voir un pré-ship, la fin reste ouverte. Mes souvenirs des tomes 7 et 8 sont vagues donc j'ai bidouillé un peu comme j'ai pu avec la chronologie. J'espère que cette fic répond aux attentes sur l'introspection, j'ai misé le paquet. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Une bouteille à la mer**

* * *

De tous les endroits où fixer un point de rencontre, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse un parc.

Karine s'en serait presque mordu la lèvre de frustration tant elle se trouvait ridicule. Pouvait-on faire plus _cliché_ que le rendez-vous clandestin au coucher du soleil dans un parc à l'autre bout de la ville ? Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à fourrer ses cheveux noirs sous perruque blonde et à s'habiller avec les vieilles fringues qu'elle avait planqué sans remords au plus profond de son placard, histoire d'être sûre qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle avait aperçu vite fait son reflet en sortant précipitamment de chez elle et l'image que ce dernier lui avait renvoyée était à mille lieues de la jeune star canon et sûre d'elle que Karine avait appris à apprécier.

Grimée dans son ancienne peau, elle ressemblait à un épouvantail. A un clown.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

Et comment aurait-elle pu ? Depuis le fiasco avec Mélanie, depuis qu'elle avait laissé Albin entrer dans sa vie et raccommoder son image cassée avec ses douces paroles comme autant de pansements sur des plaies infectées, depuis qu'elle avait goûté à la saveur de la gloire en faisant briller son groupe sous le feu des projecteurs, elle-même peinait à se reconnaître sur les photographies de ses premières années de lycée. Certes, elle n'avait plus rien à jalouser aux autres Jenny et Vicky qui faisaient les fières dans la cour de récré mais plus les choses progressaient, plus elle se sentait perdre pied – comme si la rage qui l'animait n'avait fait que l'entraîner sur une pente de plus en plus glissante.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elle préférait la Karine faire-valoir d'avant. Cette version d'elle-même lui faisait violemment pitié à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait et elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser souvent. Au fond, ne pouvait-elle pas être fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli ? N'était-elle pas _meilleure_ que le fantôme grotesque qui hantait les murs de la maison de ses parents ?

La Karine d'avant n'aurait jamais été capable de tenir un micro et de chanter à plein poumons devant une foule en délire. La Karine d'avant ne se serait jamais teint les cheveux, n'aurait jamais pensé à changer de style de vêtements. La Karine d'avant n'aurait jamais osé tenir tête aux caprices de ses amies tyranniques.

La Karine d'avant n'aurait jamais menti aux journaux pour assurer à son groupe une place dans le monde du _show business_.

La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains, subitement sur le point de pleurer. Tout autour d'elle devenait flou, comme si le rythme de sa propre vie s'était soudainement emballé pour la plonger dans un tourbillon dissonant. Il y avait son groupe, Dan qui ignorait ses demandes sur Facebook, Albin, le succès dans la chanson, les mensonges, le stress, la gloire, la pression, la popularité, les garçons qui lui portaient de l'intérêt, les cheveux de Jenny, les sentiments de Vicky et elle…

Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était.

Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un – quelqu'un qui la comprendrait… qui l'écouterait sans la juger, sans la renier, sans la sermonner sur sa conduite inqualifiable…

Quelqu'un comme…

— Karine ? fit une voix familière, loin devant elle.

L'adolescente inspira longuement, comme pour se donner du courage, et affronta le regard de sa Némésis.

Mélanie avait perdu de sa superbe depuis son arrestation. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire ondulés pendaient misérablement de chaque côté de son visage et son teint autrefois joliment hâlé était pâle comme la mort. Une paire d'yeux cernés scrutaient Karine avec hésitation, comme si elle s'attendait à une nouvelle explosion de la part de la rock star en herbe – non pas qu'elle lui ait donné tort d'être si réservée, pensa celle-ci en rosissant. Un moment de gêne passa entre les deux ennemies, finalement rompu par Karine qui toussota d'un air embarrassé.

— C'est euh… C'est bon de te voir. Je pensais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

— J'ai failli ne pas venir, avoua la blonde en se tordant les mains. Son interlocutrice ne fut pas étonnée : l'heure du rendez-vous était dépassée de plus de vingt minutes et ce n'était pas comme si leur dernière entrevue n'avait pas tourné à la catastrophe. Même si cela n'excusait pas leur passé, Mélanie avait toutes les raisons du monde de refuser de voir Karine.

Cette dernière soupira et jeta un coup d'œil rapide au banc vide sur lequel elle était assise. Plus loin, les dernières familles terminaient de ranger les jouets de leurs enfants et commençaient tout doucement à déserter les lieux dans un silence tranquille. Elles ne seraient pas dérangées.

— Tu… tu veux t'asseoir ?

Mélanie haussa un sourcil surpris mais s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Elle était visiblement nerveuse à l'idée d'être à nouveau seule en présence de Karine et ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec l'onglet de son t-shirt bon marché, comme si elle cherchait à se retrancher derrière la barrière du tissu. Un bref instant, Karine eut pitié d'elle.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris plus de nouvelles de toi après… enfin, tu sais… commença-t-elle sans grande conviction. J'avais prévu de le faire mais les choses se sont enchaînées et j'ai… j'ai perdu le fil.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, fit Mélanie en haussant les épaules. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé dans les journaux. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi non plus de découvrir que quelqu'un que tu croyais ton ami était en réalité un psychopathe amoral.

Karine grimaça, comprenant sans mal le sous-entendu. Son ancienne ennemie acheva sa phrase et jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à sa rivale. Le malaise se lisait sur tous les pores de sa peau, creusant son visage autrefois ravissant en un masque apeuré. La rock star se mordilla les lèvres et décida de changer de sujet, espérant que cela dissiperait la tension.

— Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? J'ai appris que tu avais changé d'école.

La blonde haussa de nouveau les épaules, indécise, et se décida à parler au bout de quelques minutes de silence gêné.

— Ça va. Personne ne me connaît vraiment là-bas donc je ne reçois plus de lettres de menaces dans mon casier ou sur mon pupitre. Les profs sont un peu plus cools aussi. Je me suis même fait une amie.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause puis un ajout, un peu plus assuré.

— Elle me fait un peu penser à toi, en fait.

Karine haussa un sourcil désabusé.

— Et tu dis ça parce qu'elle est plus maigre qu'une planche à pain ou parce qu'elle arrive à pleurer sur commande ?

— Non… c'est parce qu'elle aussi, ses amies la maltraitent, interrompit Mélanie en affrontant enfin son regard.

L'interpellée accusa le coup un moment. La rage qu'elle avait si bien réussi à refouler lui taillada le ventre et avant même qu'elle ait pu réfléchir, une tirade cinglante roula sur sa langue et visa le cœur.

— C'est marrant, ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser un si grand cas de conscience quand tu te prétendais mon amie.

Ce fut au tour de Mélanie de se décomposer. Le semblant d'assurance qu'elle venait de gagner en répondant à sa rivale sembla voler en éclats la colère et le remords se succédèrent à toute vitesse sur le visage de la jeune fille et un bref instant, Karine crut que celle-ci allait la gifler. Elle n'était même pas sûre de lui en vouloir.

Le silence s'éternisa, le malaise entre les adolescentes crût. La rock star céda la première, détournant le regard tout en poussant un soupir las. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour se battre contre sa vieille Némésis. A quoi bon ?

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute, Mel.

— Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à te croire après ce que tu m'as balancé au magasin, rétorqua la blonde, les poings serrés sur la ceinture de son jeans. Tu ne m'as pas recontactée pour qu'on puisse parler du bon vieux temps, quand même ?

— Ça te paraîtrait si absurde que ça ? marmonna piteusement Karine. Que j'aie eu envie de te revoir ? De te parler, seule à seule, sans qu'on se prenne le chou ?

Mélanie la fixa un long moment avant de secouer la tête. Ses traits étaient tirés mais elle n'avait plus l'air en colère au contraire, elle semblait avoir pitié de la star en herbe. En temps normal, une telle démonstration aurait agacé Karine mais elle n'avait plus la force de s'énerver. Sa rage semblait l'avoir quitté aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était manifestée, la laissant étrangement vidée – comme si quelqu'un avait drainé toute son énergie.

— Karine, commença Mélanie d'une voix extrêmement douce, pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais envie de me parler à moi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et éclata en sanglots violents.

A travers ses hoquets, Karine se mit à tout raconter à sa rivale, tout depuis le début de son ascension : Dan, Alvin, Jenny, Vicky, le groupe, la pression des producteurs, les tentatives de meurtre de Vinko, le reflet dans le miroir, le mensonge qu'elle avait vendu aux médias, son doute, son dégoût d'elle-même… Mélanie l'écouta sans broncher, lui offrant des mouchoirs qu'elle tirait de sa poche au fur et à mesure que les larmes dévalaient le long des joues de la rock star.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour qu'elle puisse enfin aligner deux mots. Refusant de lever les yeux et d'affronter le regard qu'elle devinait empli d'une pitié triomphale de sa rivale, Karine fit l'effort de bégayer en épongeant ses larmes :

— V-voilà… tu-tu sais tout… Je… Je sais que c'est pas… c'est pas glorieux mais… Je me suis dit que toi… Toi, tu-tu-tu me comprendrais…

— Parce que moi aussi, j'ai menti pour augmenter ma cote de popularité auprès des autres ? compléta Mélanie, sa voix étrangement dépourvue d'amertume.

Silence.

Karine avait honte de s'avouer que son ennemie avait raison. Honte d'être devenue une personne aussi détestable que celle qui avait ruiné sa vie. Honte d'être tombée dans un piège aussi attirant et grossier que celui de la notoriété, alors qu'elle-même avait été victime de la manipulation et des mensonges de filles superficielles, assoiffée de reconnaissance.

Honte d'être devenu un bourreau à son tour.

— Tu sais, Karine, reprit sa Némésis, ses mots toujours enveloppés dans une douceur qui paraissait sincère, je sais que ça peut te paraître injuste mais… je t'en ai longtemps voulu de m'avoir démasquée publiquement. Je me suis dit que c'était injuste que tu m'en fasses autant baver alors que les deux cruches qui te servent d'amies t'ont fait subir des tas de vacheries tout aussi horribles. Je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir détestée alors que tu trouvais toujours le moyen de leur pardonner.

Karine renifla. Les deux choses n'étaient pas vraiment comparables mais elle n'avait pas le courage démentir Mélanie maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda-t-elle, le ton rauque d'avoir trop pleuré.

— J'ai failli mourir, rappela sobrement l'interpellée.

La rock star grimaça. La tentative de meurtre dont avait été victime Mélanie n'était pas un bon souvenir, malgré toute l'animosité qu'il y avait eu entre elles. Mais cette dernière ne commenta pas sa réaction, se contentant de poursuivre :

— En tombant du haut de ce pont, je me suis dit… c'est bête, je pense, mais je me suis dit que malgré tout ce que j'avais fait… on ne se souviendrait de moi que comme de la connasse qui avait trompé et manipulé pour se donner un genre dans la cour de récré. Que je resterais à tout jamais Mélanie la menteuse, la garce, l'hypocrite même si ce n'était pas tout à fait qui j'étais réellement.

Presque comme dans un rêve, Karine se surprit à poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa vieille ennemie, comme pour la rassurer, lui témoigner qu'elle comprenait maintenant les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en elle. La blonde frémit mais ne la repoussa pas.

— J'ai jamais été vraiment fière de toutes les vacheries que j'ai faites. J'ai compensé en faisant tout un tas de trucs et je pensais… j'avais espéré qu'on se souvienne de moi pour le bien que j'avais apporté, malgré tout le reste.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Moins tendu que les précédents. Chargé d'émotions qu'aucune des deux filles n'était capable d'exprimer totalement – peut-être parce que leurs propres sentiments étaient confus, peut-être à cause de leur passé commun, peut-être parce que ce moment dépassait les mots, tout simplement.

Si Karine sentit quelques larmes couler sur sa main, elle n'en fit pas mention.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? parvint-elle à murmurer, au bout de longues minutes de communion tacite.

Mélanie haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Me faire des vrais amis. Trouver un but – un vrai, pas une cause vide de sens. Faire du reste de ma vie quelque chose dont je pourrais être vraiment fière. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Karine resta songeuse un instant. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'était pas plus certaine que son ennemie, malgré le succès de son groupe, malgré sa nouvelle confiance en elle. Au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas sûre d'être si différente de la Karine hésitante et peureuse qu'elle était autrefois.

— J'en sais rien. Je peux pas revenir en arrière. Mais si je continue dans cette voie…

Elle se tut. Sa rivale la fixa sans rien dire.

— Je ne veux pas me retourner un jour et découvrir que je suis devenue comme toi. Comme la Mélanie d'avant. Celle qui m'a fait du mal, avoua Karine en baissant les yeux sur son pantalon rose.

Mélanie exhala longuement et posa sa propre main sur celle de son ancienne ennemie. Glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Se fendit enfin d'un sourire, lumineux, bienveillant.

Sincère.

— Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, conclut-elle, ses yeux verts brillant d'une nouvelle sagesse.

Karine hocha doucement la tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, ses larmes se tarirent. Sous le coton noir de son top, son cœur tourmenté avait enfin cessé de saigner.

Oh oui, elle savait.

La prochaine fois, elle en était sûre : elle ferait le bon choix.


End file.
